The Revenge of the Forgotten
by Artistic Shinobi
Summary: Tenten, Kiba, Ino and Shino aren't exactly the top dogs in Konoha and its pretty much pissing them off. They found one way to settle the score...get their revenge.
1. How they feel

**AN:** Okay this isn't exactly my first Naruto story but i'm pretty sure this one is going to suck! And if you like Saukra don't read the next chapter...actually don't read from this point it makes it easier for me!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Naruto otherwise i wouldn't be writing this crack story.

* * *

"Okay so why are we here?" 

Tenten was the first to respond after the four arrived in the yard of the academy. The four ninjas were Ino, Shino, Kiba and Tenten. They were noted the most underrated in the show excluding Chouji he's a different story.

"I invited you guys here," answered Kiba.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Have you ever noticed we are ALWAYS in the shadow of someone else?"

The four were once again quiet. This was something neither of them had taken into consideration.

"Okay," Shino finally said in a bored tone. "So what if we are? What are WE going to do about it?"

"Exactly," Ino said after a moment. "What could we possibly do? Get revenge?"

Little did Ino know that she was 100 percent correct. It was the best plan. Revenge. Who WOULDN'T want revenge? I mean think about it. You're a character in Naruto whose active and trying hard to be a great ninja but you're over-shadowed by some dead people. Yes I mean Haku and Zabuza!

"You know I'm tired of being underrated." Tenten said in an annoyed voice. "I'm on a team with a Taijutsu using hot-blooded loser, a sexist Hyuuga who's been mentally scared by the Main branch and the death of his father, and a Jounin who probably goes commando."

"Yeah and I've been ignored ever since Naruto beat me!" Kiba exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "And after that I've been scolded and rejected by…people."

"ME TOO! I helped that stupid Sakura and what do I get? An ending of friendship because of Sasuke!" screamed Ino.

"What about you Shino are you as annoyed as us for being underrated? You're not exactly the most liked guy in the village," Tenten said.

"Good I wouldn't like to have fangirls **AND** fanboys running after me," Shino said bluntly.

"That's not the **POINT** Shino," Ino exclaimed. "Right Kiba!"

"Exactly! We are NOT going to be the underdogs forever," Kiba said determined.

"Well I don't care," Shino mumbled. But of course Shino SO cared.

Tenten was a persistent girl. From training with Neji so long she found ways to get around obstacles. "Well Shino I would be mad if a kitty named Kankurou decided to ruin my chances of becoming a chuunin."

For the first time in the 10 minutes that they were talking about this, Shino stopped and pondered. He was actually beginning to consider this stupid idea that Kiba, Ino and Tenten were planning. I mean who wouldn't be mad about someone ruining the chances of advancing a level? I would be. Shino sure was.

"Fine," Shino gave in. "What exactly is you're brilliant plan?"

Kiba, Ino and Tenten brightened. Shino was actually joining their sabota– their little group. So after some explaining and devising of plans, Tenten smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"April showers bring May flowers," She said with a grin. "Victim number one: Haruno Sakura ."

* * *

**AN:** I'm writing a new chapter every month...i don't know maybe i'm just to lazy to update it every minute. 

Review: Don't flame me about Sakura...actually don't flame me at all. Give me a cookie or constructive criticism for at least trying


	2. Its just the begining

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Haku would live…but I don't so Haku is **_DEAD!_**

A/N: The following chapter contains mean things done to Sakura.

**_

* * *

_**

"What makes you so sure I want to help you guys?"

"Because we know you're jealous and you want to help us!" One of them whined.

"No way! Tsunade-sama cares a lot about this girl there's no way I want to ruin that bond."

"You are lying through your teeth, Shizune-san." The other kid said with a frown.

Ino, Tenten and Kiba were in Shizune's room trying to convince her to help them. Shino was on a mission with his father and wasn't coming back until the next evening so he wasn't there to help.

"You know you want to destroy that bond with your bare hands," Tenten instigated. The three looked at her and stared. Akamaru whined. "What?" They just stared at her. "WHAT?"

Shizune shook her head solemnly. She was jealous of Sakura, it was true. Sakura came out of nowhere asking to train with Tsunade and then Tsunade-sama agreed. That wasn't the problem but when Sakura started to spend all of her free time with Tsunade, it made Shizune mad and jealous. Before that Shizune had spent a few years with Tsunade out and about the ninja world but now it was 'Sakura this Sakura that!' 'Let me train you Sakura! Let me brush your hair! Let me lick your toes!' The way that Sakura acted around Tsunade made Shizune want to go and fight Kabuto again.She wouldn't even mind _losing._

"I'll help you alright justexplain tome what you have to do and by when."

"Alright,"Tenten said. "Here is what we plan do."

Shizune, Ino and Shino decided to carry out this 'mission'. At the moment they were standing outside of Sakura's training room on top of an Oak tree. It was 1:45 in the morning and it was dark. Shizune had a bag on her back and a map of the Hokage Tower in her hands.

"Where are Tenten and Kiba?" Shizune asked Ino.

"At home probably they're lazy...well Kiba is lazy. Tenten trained with Neji today so she's probably sleeping."

"Okay." She said acknowledged. She turned her attention in Shino's direction. "Shino. You do this one"

"You just want to kill my bugs," he mumbled in a pissed of tone. "Because of this i'm killing Ralph, Bob, Danny,Marleen and Louise."

Shizune's eye twitched. "Then, don't use them," she vented.

"They're my best bugs they never fail. Because of they're leadership I beat that guy at the chuunin exams." he said squarely.

"Okay Shino. Just get your part done and over with so we can leave sooner."

Mind you, Shino _was _sulking but he wasn't wimp enough to mention that it was all Kankurou's fault that he never became a chuunin. He formed the seal of the tiger and bugs began to swarm out the three holes in his face. The bugs began to swarm into the room into the books, under the table and other various places. When Shino completed his part Shizune jumped into the window of the room and made her way over to the pool which kept the fish that Sakura would have to use. She did a series of hand seals and her hands began to glow green with a tinge of yellow. She placed her hands into the water and waited for the fish to come.

"Do your thing," she sang to herself. She began to hum.

You see, there is a gate underwater that separates the fish from the river when they swim into the Hokage tower. So the fish were going to be there until Sakura used them all or when Tsunade wanted to eat them. The fish began to come and she picked them up and placed what looked like little black marbles in each of their mouths. She place them back in the water and they swam away. She placed a few more of the round black things around various places in the room and made her way out the window. Out of the hundreds of fish she tampered with Sakura would have to pick a few.

"Yosh lets go!" Shizune said.

"Hai Shizune-san!" The two said.

Ino and Shino nodded at Shizune and they made their way home. Hopefully everything had been planned out as they had hoped.

* * *

Sakura had just entered the room looking refreshed and happy. Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru were sitting in the same tree that Ino, Shino and Shizune were in the previous night. 

"Kiba this better work out like we planned!"

"I wasn't there when they had done the set up."

"Neither was I ..."

Sakura heard the two arguing and went to look outside of her window. Akamaru barked to Kiba telling him that Sakura was approaching. Tenten was about to say something but Kiba placed his hand over her mouth grabbed Akamaru and shifted backwards. When Tenten and Kiba looked through the leaves they saw Sakura looking for where the sound was coming from. After about a few minutes she went back into the room and she decided to begin training. She pulled out five fish and placed each one in a sealing circle on the scrolls. The moment she began her jutsu was the moment their plans went into effect.

"Okay…Kya!" her hand began to glow green.

Five minutes passed and Sakura was trying her hardest but she couldn't revive the fish. She increased her chakra amount but the fish didn't even budge. Finally after ten minutes she canceled her chakra and sighed.

"What happened? I can't even get it to blink I thought I was getting good at this!"

Sakura went to a different fish andbegan to try and revive it but before she could cancel her chakrathe fish blew up and smoked the place. Tenten smiled the first blast had activated the other flash and smoke bombs that were placed into the random fish mouth and places in the room. It seemed that Sakura had used most of the tampered fish.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled in frenzy. She jumped back straight into the chair which tilted backwards flinging her into the water on the side.

"What did they do?" Kiba asked while in a fit of laughter.

Tenten smiled innocently. "Last night Shizune, Ino and Shino were to come and string the room. Shino's bugs were scattered in random useful places. One of the places was inside of the fish. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Oh I see. The bugs were placed there to eat the chakra that Sakura tried to develop."

"Exactly but not only that but the fact that her chakra was an automatic set off for the first bomb. And it created a chain reaction so even if the fish were still in the water they…blew up." She smiled sheepishly.

Sakura came out of the water shivering and completely cold and wet. She was about to open the door but someone did it for her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Le-lee-san!" She stuttered in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

He grabbed her cold hands with one hand and caressed her face with the other. If it was any other person someone would know the scene wasn't right but this was Lee. "Sakura-chan I love you!" He kissed her passionately on her lips and began to caress her back.

"umpf!" Sakura mumbled in the kiss. Her hair began to rise and stand on its ends. Lee was… he was…KISSING her. She couldn't deny he wasn't a good kisser but this was LEE! She shoved him off and ran over by the window. "Stay away!" She shrieked.

"But Sakura-chan don't you understand my love for you?"

"NoOoOoOoO!" she scearmed in a high pitched voice.

Meanwhile in the tree Kiba and Tenten were watching the scene with shock and just a tinge of fear. They were silent and even Akamaru didn't make a sound. Kiba was the first to break the silence between them.

"Did you know about this?"

"No," Tenten squeaked out. She was seriously going to cry just because it was Lee. Why would Lee do this to himself? Ah yes _the springtime of his fucking youth._

"What youth?"

"I said that aloud?" Kiba nodded. Tenten inhaled getting ready to explain. "My team, excluding myself…and most likely Neji, is obsessed with youth and the springtime of IT. They hug and cry and if you're there long enough you SWEAR you see a sunset behind them."

000000333330000

"What are those two doing?" Shizune practically yelled at Ino and Shino.

The three were at the door and Shizune was holding Sakura in an illusion. She had looked out the window to see Kiba, Tenten and even Akamaru staring into space.

"They're stuck in the illusion," Shino said just HAPPENING to state the obvious.

"Get them OUT of it!"

000003333300000

"Good thing my team is nothing like that but that Lee guy sure has a lot of guts."

"Too much actu- OW!" Tenten looked at her arm then looked to see Ino. "What did you do tha- Oooph"

Ino had covered her mouth and turned her head to look through the window. Sakura was just standing, wet,there with no Lee in sight. Tenten gaped and she turned to see Kiba doing the same. The two were stuck in the illusion with Sakura all this time?

"Aw man" they said in union.

"We have to go. We're done here," Shino stated. "…ALL of us."

* * *

"YAHOO! Success!" Kiba sang. He began to dance. 

Ino frowned. "You sound just like Naruto."

Tenten was going through a book when she thought of a great idea. "Hey you guys how about we hang out tomorrow. Not a buddy, buddy pal pal-ish type way but…we…you get what I'm saying."

"Alright" Kiba agreed.

"Okay" Ino chirped in.

"…fine" Shino finally mumbled after a long silence.

"Okay so where are we going?"

"SHOPPING!"

"No! Ino only girls do that Shino and I are GUYS!"

"Bug-a-tarium"

"Uh…eww" the two girls said.

"Ramen?" Tenten suggested.

"No Ramen!"said Kiba. "How about …"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry I know I said a month and this chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it too! Certain events happened and I had to change it ((A LOT)) so it's pretty much a watered down version of what I wanted. cry  
_1. btw: I know Shizune is still close to Tsunade but this is ficiton smile  
2. If i can't update i'm going to do filler chapters. I'm going to do that in all my stories now its better for me and hopefully you.  
3. I know these A.N. notes are irritating so i'm going to start keeping them short__  
_Yes you can flame me (not about Sakura though) but it's been some rough months and I had/have A LOT of things to do. Tell me who to write about next. PLEASE! Just click that pretty button and review. It makes me sad when I see a lot of people read my story and NOT review…well not sad just disappointed and annoyed. 


End file.
